


Cross Medium Wars: Threeway Catastrophe

by Chronologizer



Series: Cross Medium Wars [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Illusion Connect (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland, Dolls, Expanded Universe, Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kids Gonna Die Tonight, Magic, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Multiverse, Musicals, Nightmares, OC/Canon, Original Character(s), Princess - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Time Travel, Work In Progress, small world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronologizer/pseuds/Chronologizer
Summary: You thought Cinderella had it rough? The Small World Dolls beg to differ. Ever since the war, they've been planning on more than undoing all her progress. Except for one - Hedwig, the depressed Swiss Yodeller doll. Never truly fitting in with his robotic companions, he grudgingly leads the ambush in EuroDisneyland, secretly vowing to himself that he will atone for his sins and make a mark in history his own way. At the same time, however, Blitzo, an energetic but incompetent imp boss, and Saya, a self-conscious and possessive samurai waifu, were also headed for EuroDisneyland in response to their missions. The three meet up as a result of all their missions going very wrong. Together, they'll start to find out more behind their conceived incidents as well as unlikely friends in each other in the first act of this musical adventure across fiction itself.
Relationships: Proprietary - Relationship
Series: Cross Medium Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201028
Kudos: 1





	Cross Medium Wars: Threeway Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Happiest Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641487) by [penwarrior11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penwarrior11/pseuds/penwarrior11). 



_More Characters will be added as the fanfic continues, to avoid spoiling and copyright. I'll start out with the main 4, for groundwork. You will be notified at the start of the next chapter if there are new characters introduced, and they will be added here._

**Cinderella**

**[The Happiest Place]** The second Disney Princess, who lived a life of cinders and found her first true love because she kept a beautiful dream in her heart, only to lose sight of it over 50 years in the park, turning divorced, downtrodden, depressed, and unsure of where she belongs in the grand scheme of things. By the end, however, she singlehandedly defeated Maleficent, carved out a new place for herself in the park, and found a second love in Jack Sparrow, and they had a young boy they're hoping to reveal to the council. 

**Hedwig/Jocelyn**

**[Epic Mickey, OC]** A Swiss Small World doll, coming from the Wasteland. Despite having the skills of both a thorough-bred miner and a clockpunk super-soldier, he has gotten no respect from his multicultural peers, and despite his assish overall attitude has only ever wanted true friends, the kind he can be his better self around. 

**Blitzo**

**[Helluva Boss]** The founder and manager of Immediate Murder Professionals (I.M.P). Blitzo tries to motivate his employees to do a better job, but his methods leave a lot to be desired. No matter how silly, needy, or lazy he acts, he's actually very serious about maintaining good relationships with his client-base and getting their jobs done.

**Saya**

**[Illusion Connect]** An intellectual Radiant with good looks, but under her cool demeanor is uncontrolled overthinking and the burning desire to win. She tries very hard to maintain her reputation, but inadvertently shows her fluctuating emotions under her cool facade. She hates all the Nightmares and those that have been mesmerized by them.


End file.
